project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Roshin Yukai
Roshin Yukai (炉心融解) anche popolarmente conosciuta come Meltdown, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto da kuma(alfred) e prodotto da iroha(sasaki). Può essere sbloccato cancellando Miracle Paint. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"In the dead of night, the cry of a lonely soul becomes an echoing song. Can Rin find a future for herself amid the cycle of self-negation in the depths of her heart? Punctured by a hopeless beauty, Project DIVA F 2nd brings Roshin Yukai to life in this atmospheric vignette."'' Liriche Giapponese=街明かり 華やか エーテル麻酔の冷たさ 眠れない 午前二時 全てが急速に変わる オイル切れのライター 焼けつくような胃の中 全てがそう嘘なら 本当に よかったのにね 君の首を絞める夢を見た 光の溢れる昼下がり 君の細い喉が跳ねるのを 泣き出しそうな眼で見ていた 核融合炉にさ 飛び込んでみたいと思う 真っ青な光包まれて奇麗 核融合炉にさ 飛び込んでみたら そしたら すべてが許されるような気がして 時計の秒針や　テレビの司会者や そこにいるけど 見えない誰かの 笑い声 飽和して反響する アレグロ・アジテート 耳鳴りが消えない止まない アレグロ・アジテート 耳鳴りが消えない止まない 誰もみんな消えてく夢を見た 真夜中の部屋の広さと 静寂が胸につっかえて 上手に息ができなくなる 核融合炉にさ 飛び込んでみたら そしたら きっと眠るように消えていけるんだ 僕のいない朝は 今よりずっと素晴らしくて 全ての歯車が噛み合った きっとそんな世界だ|-|Romaji=machiakari hanayaka ETHER masui no tsumetasa nemurenai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru OIL gire no LIGHTER yaketsuku you na i no naka subete ga sou uso nara hontou ni yokatta no ni ne kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita hikari no afureru hirusagari kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no o nakidashisou na me de miteita kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikonde mitai to omou massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikonde mitara soshitara subete ga yurusareru you na ki ga shite tokei no byoushin ya terebi no shikaisha ya soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no waraigoe houwa shite hankyou suru ALLEGRO AGITATO miminari ga kienai yamanai ALLEGRO AGITATO miminari ga kienai yamanai daremo minna kieteku yume o mita mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga mune ni tsukkaete jouzu ni iki ga dekinakunaru kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikonde mitara soshitara kitto nemuru you ni kiete ikerun da boku no inai asa wa ima yori zutto subarashikute subete no haguruma ga kamiatta kitto sonna sekai da|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The city lights are spectacular, but I feel ether's lingering chill I can't sleep, it's 2 AM, and everything's changing so fast I'm like a lighter out of fluid My insides are on fire Sometimes I wish It was all a lie In my dream I strangled you In the languid afternoon light I watched your throat, thin and twitching Through eyes brimming with tears I want to jump into the core Beauty wrapped in pure blue light If I could jump into the core I feel as if all would be forgiven The second hand on a clock, a TV host Someone there I just can't see Their laughter echoes as it swells Allegro agitato The ringing in my ears won't fade, won't stop Allegro agitato The ringing in my ears won't fade, won't stop I dreamed the whole world vanished In the night, my room feels vast And the silence chokes my heart Making it hard to breathe If I jumped into the core I'd vanish, like I had gone to sleep A morning without me would be perfect All the gears everywhere meshing together That's how the world would be Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Melt Down(Roshin Yuukai) Kagamine Rin PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Kagamine Rin - Roshin Yuukai (Project DIVA F 2nd) sub Romaji y Español|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【鏡音リン】炉心融解【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2008